Happy Valentine's Day!
by Bourriquet
Summary: Hermione et Drago sont seuls dans leur salle commune pour la saint valentin... Que va t il leur arriver...? OS!


Auteur : Color Of The Wind

Disclaimers : Tout les persos sont à J.K. Rowling

Rating : M pour cause de Lemon ! Vive la St valentin !!

Résumé : Hermione et Drago se retrouvent seuls tous les deux le soir de la St Valentin… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Note : Os tout chaud je doit dire, je me suis éclatée a l'écrire… En maths, en gestion, en communication, en management… Puis aussi je dédicace cette OS a Alexandra, celle qui m'a donner ses impressions sur ce petit chapitre (unique soit dit en passant vu que c'est un one shot lol) et qui me manque beaucoup… T'inquiètes chérie, toi même tu sais… le moindre problème tu vient dodoter à la maison… Puis aussi a Dreamlike qui m'a poussé à l'écrire ce petit machin lol ! Ah oui et aussi, je voulais le finir pour hier, pour la St Valentin malheureusement (pour vous ou pour moi je ne sais pas trop lol) bah j'suis tombée malade et puis voila hier c'était chaud pour écrire quoi que ce soit quand on tousse tout le temps, le nez qui coule, les éternuements répétitifs et que vous avez froid puis chaud et vice versa… Donc voila j'vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, place a la lecture.

P.S. : Pour Omnia Vincit Amor, le chapitre 5 viendra avant samedi de la semaine prochaine, mais bon vraiment samedi parce que la semaine est bondée ! Bac blanc de mes matières principales et français (oral et écrit) autant dire, je suis dans la merde Je vous aimeuh !!!

Hermione était dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, il se faisait tard, très tard, environ une voire deux heures du matin. Que faisait elle à cette heure ci dans la salle commune en train de manger du Nutella, des larmes roulant un peu sur ses joues ?

En effet, Hermione venait de pleurer, une fois encore, Ronald Weasley l'avait emmerdée avec sa jalousie maladive, Ernie MacMillan l'avait battue en Métamorphose et Drago Malefoy l'avait a nouveau embrassée devant ses amis, ce qui est à l'origine de la jalousie de Ronald ! Il faut dire qu'à partir de la sixième année, Hermione avait commencé a bien s'habiller, elle mettait des jeans au lieu de ses pantalons cargo beaucoup trop large, elle mettait des tops pas mal comme des corsets, des débardeurs ou que sais-je encore au lieu de ses immondes pull encore une fois beaucoup trop large pour son corps très bien fait il faut l'admettre.

Ça faisait maintenant trois mois et quelques que Drago et Hermione habitaient les mêmes appartements de prefets en chef et ses appartements étaient spectateurs de bien des choses rarissimes.

Hermione avait donc finit son pot de Nutella et alla dans la cuisine… Car en effet, la salle commune des préfets en chefs avait une cuisine, en plus de celle-ci il y avait un grand salon où ronronnait un feu de bois dans la cheminée, deux grands canapés noirs et une table pour faire leurs devoirs. Il y avait aussi une salle de bain qui avait plus l'air d'un grand palace a elle toute seule ! Effectivement, cette salle de bain pourrait contenir deux voire trois piscines facilement. En plus dans cette salle de bain magnifique, on avait une baignoire immense (la même que dans Harry Potter 4 ), deux lavabos assez proches mais pas trop non plus et en plus une douche ou l'on rentrait en contournant un mur en verre, c'était magnifique…

Revenons a notre héroïne, elle alla dans la cuisine, et ouvrit le placard en bas a gauche et vit avec horreur qu'il ne restait plus aucuns de spots de Nutella qu'elle avait demander a avoir dans sa cuisine pour le mois avenir, c'est-à-dire un grand nombre… Elle réfléchit, qui pourrait bien lui piquer ses pots de Nutella ? Malefoy évidemment ! Qui d'autre ? Ça ne pouvait être que lui, le grand et majestueux blond sang pur en puissance avait compris que les moldus n'étaient pas aussi bêtes qu'ils ne se les imaginaient. Il avait même aimé le Nutella, arme suprême des gens en mal d'amour…

_**Ça va pas se passer comme ça Grrrrrr **_

Elle se dirige vers la chambre de Drago et le découvre allonger sur son lit en train de lire un livre, une cuillère pleine de chocolat en pâte a tartiner a la bouche, dans l'autre un verre de whisky pur feu et des lunettes sur son nez, lui donnant un air assez adulte et il faut se l'avouer sexy… Hermione se mit devant lui les mains sur les hanches en signe de défi.

**-Dit donc Malefoy, tu n'aurait pas prit mes… **

Elle regarda a terre et vit quatre, cinq peut être six pots de Nutella vide, heureusement il en restait un d'entier. Son regard se tourna vers la droite et la, oh surprise, Drago Malefoy n'était habillé que d'un boxer noir contrastant avec sa peau assez blanche en cette période d'hiver. Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit, le jour même avait été la saint valentin.

Du coté de Drago ce n'était guère mieux, il avait légèrement décollé les yeux de son livre qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la nuisette rouge et noire un petit peu transparente à la naissance de ces seins, sur le ventre et les cuisses. Il déglutit difficilement, comment résister a cette jeune femme ? Retrouvant son coté arrogant de petit con pourri gâté, il se lève et se place a deux centimètres du corps d'Hermione. Drago était beaucoup plus grand que la jeune femme et c'est donc pour cela qu'elle du lever les yeux pour ne pas qu'il croit que son « accoutrement » la fasse flancher. Ah ça non, il ne la ferait pas flancher.

**-Tu veux quelque chose Granger ? **

Il avait dit ça avec beaucoup de naturel et beaucoup de sensualité, il savait qu'il lui faisait un minimum d'effet. Hermione, elle du se contenir pour ne pas détaler et prendre une douche froide.

**-Mes pots de Nutella heu !!! Rends les moi espèce de voleur euh ! **

Drago sourit en entendant le ton utilisé de la jeune femme, elle essayait de l'amadouer. C'est ce qu'elle croyait…

-Pas avant que je n'ai fait ceci… !

Sans plus un mot Drago embrassa Hermione avec beaucoup de fougue et ses mains se perdirent dans les boucles a présent parfaitement dessinées de la jeune gryffondor. Une main de la brune vint se poser sur la nuque du blond pour approfondir le baiser si c'était possible, l'autre allant chercher le pot de Nutella entamer par le serpentard un peu plus tôt. Hermione trouva l'objet de ces désirs et mit fin au baiser, elle était prête à partir quand elle eut une idée. Hermione se retourna, une lueur étrange dans ces yeux, comme du désir… Dans un geste des plus séducteurs et sensuels elle lécha consciencieusement la cuillère qu'elle avait entre les mains. La réaction du beau jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre et sentit son boxer devenait de plus en plus étroit. S'il avait bien compris les règles du jeu, Hermione avait le pouvoir, du moins pour l'instant. Cette dernière justement contourna le lit et posa sur la table de chevet le pot de Nutella qu'elle avait entre les mains et retourna vers notre jeune blond. Elle recommença à l'embrasser tout en le poussant vers le lit, puis sur celui-ci. Il était allongé et elle se mit a califourchon sur lui. Elle l'embrassa encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle, à ce moment Hermione eut un sourire qui en disait long et prit le pot de Nutella sur la table de chevet. Elle en prit une pleine cuillère et l'étala un peu sur le torse de notre blond international. Le cœur de Drago loupa un battement quand il sentit la langue humide de sa compagne de jeu se promener sur son torse imberbe. C'était assez extatique à vrai dire… Soudain il ne sentit plus rien, et pour cause, Hermione était sur le bord du lit en train de bouffer le Nutella en entier.

_**Grrrrrr je la déteste, et pourtant je la veux ici et maintenant… Mais attendez, la miss je sais tout se lâche ? Wahou ! Oh merlin, je veux ce traitement toute ma vie…**_

Oh oui il la détestait parce que c'était censé être sa pire ennemi et voila qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser et de se faire plaisir. Même si pour l'instant c'était surtout à lui qu'on faisait plaisir… N'aimant pas être ignoré et surtout que l'on préfère un pot de Nutella a lui… Il tenait sa vengeance, il se leva et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme qui fut surprise de ce geste. Ces petites mains assez malignes remontèrent la nuisette et se retrouvèrent sur la poitrine d'Hermione, la bouche de Drago se posa sur la nuque et la base du cou de la jeune femme, qui par chance, était une zone très érogène chez la jeune femme. Il fit des mouvements circulaire avec sa langue sur la base de son cou, elle soupira d'aisance, comment avait il su que c'était ce qu'elle préférait dans les jeux de l'amour ? Pendant que sa bouche était occupée, les mains du blond elles aussi l'étaient. Elles se posèrent sur les deux seins de la belle et commencèrent une douce torture pour la jeune femme. Elle ne savait presque plus comment elle s'appelait ni qui lui procurerait autant de plaisir… Ah si… Un blond superbement bien gaulé, son homologue préfet en chef, son ennemi de toujours… Hermione sourit de façon dangereuse, elle dirigea elle aussi ses mains vers un endroit assez sensible de l'anatomie du jeune homme. Au contact de la peau froide des mains d'Hermione, Drago sursauta et arrêta ses petits supplices. Hermione se retourna et vint se placer près de Drago. Cette fois c'était lui qui allait mener la danse, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Ses yeux gris qui montraient un profond désir. Il la fit s'allonger sur son lit et fit apparaître de la crème chantilly, des fraises, du coulis de chocolat, du champagne haute gamme et comble de l'extase totale… des huiles essentielles… Bon d'accord ça se mange pas mais ça peut servir a beaucoup de choses dans la vie, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Hermione eut un sourire carnassier et une lueur d'immense désir apparut dans ses prunelles chocolat. Drago enleva la nuisette noire d'Hermione et découvrit un petit shorty en dentelle noire et un soutien gorge assorti. Rien qu'à cette vue, il sentit la pression encore plus forte dans son boxer… Alors, il prit une fraise entre ces dents et la fit courir sur le ventre plat de la brune… faisant des allers retours entre ses seins, sur son cou, sa bouche entrouverte, redescendant vers le petit short a moitié transparent lui aussi. Quelle bonne idée d'être resté dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs pour cette Saint Valentin dites moi ! Hermione, elle soupirait d'aisance et de plaisir sous la fraise fraîche, c'était un peu comme un glaçon que l'on ferait couler sur soi pour se rafraîchir, sauf que là, les fraises la refauchaient plus qu'elles ne la refroidissaient. La fraise remonta vers les lèvres gourmande de la jeune gryffondor et lui fit goûter, avec en prime à la fin de la fraise un petit baiser. Il se releva, restant cependant accroupit sur les jambes d'Hermione, et prit le champagne, le but au goulot et garda la gorgée dans sa bouche. La brune ne savait pas ce que son homologue cherchait à faire, mais ça l'existait de le voir comme cela, boire du champagne. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa, demandant l'accès pour l'embrasser plus profondément, lorsque cela fut fait, il « lâcha » le champagne dans la bouche de la jeune femme et ils s'embrassèrent avec un goût de champagne, c'était enivrant. Le piquant des bulles les fit fermer les yeux pour apprécier encore plus la sensation de mini explosion dans leurs bouches.

Il fallait l'avouer, Drago était un maître en matière de sexe. Comment je le sais ? Il est de notoriété publique que Drago savait baiser, et LUI le savait ! De quoi enfler encore plus son ego déjà surdimensionné ! Par contre ce qui était beaucoup moins normal était qu'il ne s'embarrassait pas vraiment de faire apparaître des « ustensiles » (diront nous, enfin dirais-je ) pour satisfaire ces partenaires ! Vous n'êtes pas non plus au courant de ça ? Drago Malefoy était considéré comme LE meilleur coup de Poudlard, le dieu du sexe, l'apollon du pieu, enfin vous m'aurez comprise, c'était LE mec à se faire !

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, oh surprise, un beau blond avec un flacon de crème chantilly prêt a l'utilisation comme je dirais ! Il secoua la bouteille et traça une ligne avec la crème partant de son cou à son nombril et qui recommençait de ses cuisses à ses chevilles. Il posa la bouteille et se mit a genou au pied du lit, remontant des chevilles jusqu'au cuisses et du ventre jusqu'au cou. Elle ne tenait plus et alors qu'il était sur elle, en l'embrassant, elle se cambra dans un geste d'impatience et plus qu'explicite, elle le voulait maintenant, et u comment Drago connaissait la jeune femme, elle pouvait changer d'avis comme de chemise alors si elle voulait maintenant elle attendrait pas plus tard. Elle fit glisser une main dans le shorty de notre gryffondor nationale et lui caressa son intimité. De là, Drago commença a introduire un doigt dans le vagin d'Hermione simulant l'acte sexuel par des vas et viens, il faisait passer son bonheur avant le sien, n'est ce pas touchant ? Oui me direz vous ! (Bien sur parce que c'est moi l'auteur ) Apres quelques secondes ou il l'embrassa, Drago mit fin au baiser et lui sourit dangereusement, il descendit du lit sans jamais quitter Hermione des yeux et se mit accroupi au pied du lit, là il ramena Hermione vers lui et posa ses jambes sur ses épaules. Malgré la gêne occasionnée, Hermione échappa à son envie de courir par une vague de plaisir… En plus d'être un mec qui sais faire languir les femmes avec qui il couche, un jeune homme qui embrasse fichtrement bien, il faut qu'en plus de tout ça, il pratique un merveilleux cunnilingus… quel homme parfait (lol) !

_**Rohh si ce n'était que pour le sexe, je l'épouserais ce fils de riche !**_

Hermione sourit à cette pensée plus qu'improbable et se contenta de sentir au plus profond d'elle même le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait. Apres quelques minutes où Drago lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs elle atteignit l'orgasme. Il remit sa tête à la hauteur du visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa, elle avait _son_ goût dans sa bouche, tout en étant un tant soit peu écœurent c'était tout d'abord terriblement excitant. Hermione sourit contre la bouche de son « amant » en lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller. Drago avait lu dans les yeux de la jeune femme qu'elle n'était plus vierge, même si elle l'aurait été, elle serait tout aussi belle qu'elle l'était à cet instant précis… L'immense plaisir qu'elle avait ressentit quelques minutes plus tôt se lisant encore sur ses traits, elle était rayonnante. Elle prit les devants et d'un coup de rein, le fit basculer sur la droite de façon à ce qu'il soit en dessous d'elle. Drago s'était amusé, a elle d'en faire de même. Hermione se retrouva a califourchon sur Drago et commença à bouger le bassin pour encore plus l'exciter, déjà qu'il l'était bien, alors là ! Au fur et a mesure de ses mouvements langoureux, Drago se trouvait au paradis, il haletait de plus en plus fort. A un moment, ce dernier arrêta Hermione dans son mouvement.

**-Je préférerais que tu arrêtes sinon moi je pourrais plus m'arrêter !**

Hermione comprit le message et descendit du ventre du jeune homme. En y prêtant attention, on pouvait clairement voir que les yeux de Drago était non plus gris mais gris bleu, en fait plus bleus que gris… Hermione, quand à elle, ses yeux étaient plus sombres, voilés par le désir. Il comprit tout de suite quand elle partit vers la salle de bain format grand luxe, qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Il entendit l'eau couler et la vit revenir vers la chambre vêtue simplement par une robe de chambre noire transparente. Qui croirais que c'était bien Hermione en ce moment, plus coquine que jamais, plus sensuelle et attirante que la plus belle des femmes… Drago était subjugué par la beauté de la demoiselle et lorsqu'elle vint le chercher, il obéit docilement. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain et il remarqua que la lumière était éteinte, des bougies venait entourer le grand bassin qui servait de baignoire, le champagne avait été ramené ainsi que les glaçons et le coulis de chocolat. Cela risquait d'être…ludique !

-**Va t'installer dans la baignoire… Je t'y rejoindrais après…**

Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demander, tout d'abord méfiant, puis après terriblement curieux de ce qui l'attendait pour la suite des événements. Le Serpentard plongea dans l'eau bouillante et fit quelques brasses pour s'habituer à la chaleur de l'eau, ou était ce lui qui était bouillant ? Là est la question… Malgré l'eau extrêmement chaude, Drago s'arrêta de nager devant un ange. Un ange d'il ne sais où mais il était sur d'une chose à ce moment il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! En effet, Hermione était habillée d'un bikini blanc qui ne cachait pratiquement rien soyons directs et francs ! Elle s'approcha du rebord de la baignoire et effleura la surface de l'eau avec ses doigts en attendant que Drago vienne à sa hauteur. Lorsqu'il fut a celle-ci, Hermione eut un sourire coquin, voire pervers, et s'approcha de son visage pour lui murmurer :

-**Pendant quelques temps tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi, tu as des glaçons et du champagne fait toi ENORMEMENT plaisir…**

Quelle ne fut pas sa réaction lorsque la jeune femme s'allongea sur le rebord de la baignoire et le regarda, de ce genre de regard ou vous ne pouvez pas vous détacher, même si vous le voulez vous ne pouvez pas !

Finalement, il s'approcha et caressa le ventre d'Hermione, au contact de l'eau, cette dernière frissonna. A ce moment là, germa une idée dans l'esprit de Drago.

_**Si l'eau la fait frissonner alors qu'est ce que ça sera avec un glaçon ?**_

Il prit un glaçon et le fit courir sur le ventre de le jeune gryffondor totalement soumise à lui à ce moment même. La réaction d'Hermione ne se fit effectivement pas attendre, elle gémit de bien être car même si le glaçon, bah était glacé, c'était avant tout un sérieux contraste avec la température de sa peau. Le glaçon fondait petit à petit mais il restait toujours dans la main de Drago glissant sur le corps d'Hermione, allant de son ventre à son intimité, du creux de sa poitrine à la base de sa nuque, de suis cuisses a ses pieds… Toutes parties de son corps y passaient. Drago était assis sur les marches qui menaient à l'intérieur de la baignoire et il monta encore une marche pour pouvoir remplacer le glaçon par un organe de son anatomie… Sa langue. Partout ou le petit cube froid était passé, sa langue y passait aussi, il suivait exactement le même chemin que la glace. Il mordilla la base de son cou lorsqu'il arriva à ce stade. Les glaçons c'était bien mais ça allait cinq minutes, le champagne c'était déjà plus pétillant et donc il en versa une légère dose sur le ventre et le creux des seins de la jeune femme. Là encore elle frissonna de plaisir et lorsque Drago commença à laper à lécher, à boire sur le ventre d'Hermione ça lui fit plus d'effets qu'elle ne l'aurait penser. Après cela, Drago plaça une main sous ses genoux et une sous son dos et l'immergea petit à petit dans l'eau chaude alors qu'elle lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. Ils s'assirent tous les deux, Hermione toujours dans les bras de Drago et il commença à la « laver ». Il prit un gant de toilette et lui frotta les endroits ou le champagne avait été vu que le champagne ça colle, valait mieux enlever ça avant que ça ne fasse des dégâts au cours de leurs ébats (trop forte je fais des rimes !). Lorsqu'elle fut lavée, elle voulut se lever mais là encore, Drago la souleva comme une princesse et la fit sortir du bain, la posa a terre et l'entoura d'un drap de bain. Lorsqu'elle fut relativement sèche, elle l'embrassa et le tira vers sa chambre grâce au boxer que portait encore le jeune homme. Elle vit l'heure il était 4h30 du matin. Cela faisais presque 3h qu'ils jouaient. Drago prit alors l'initiative de la pousser sans violence aucune sur le lit et de venir se placer entre ses cuisses. Il commença à l'embrasser encore et encore alors qu'une main experte alla se nicher dans son dos pour enlever le soutien gorge du bikini. Lorsque ceci fut fait il s'attaqua au nœud sur la nuque, celui-ci lui posa beaucoup plus de problèmes avec les cheveux de la jeune femme mais arriva finalement a le détacher. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser il enleva le haut du maillot de bain et une de ses mains alla infliger a nouveau une douce torture a sa poitrine. La bouche du jeune homme se déplaça de la bouche à la base du cou, de la base du cou et de celle-ci, la bouche de Drago alla se placer sur le sein gauche d'Hermione alors que sa main gauche (à lui) se place sur le sein droit de la gryffondor. Il échangea les rôles et infligea la même torture aux seins opposés, enfin bref, les lèvres de Drago se délectèrent du sein droit et la main droite du jeune homme se plaça sur le sein gauche d'Hermione. D'une main experte, il enleva le bas de son maillot de bain. Cette même main experte titilla le clitoris d'Hermione se qui la fit se cambrer de plaisir. Drago continua son jeu pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle enlève d'elle même le boxer de Drago, ce qui révéla à quel point il était excité par la situation. Se sentant nu, Drago cessa ses « activités buccales et manuelles » et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux presque noirs d'Hermione qui avait plus qu'envie qu'il la prenne ici et maintenant. Il accéda à sa demande et la pénétra lentement pour ne pas la brusquer. Ceci étant évidemment une excuse piteuse, la vraie était qu'il avait envie que ce moment soit l'un des plus beau de sa vie, il voulait lui faire du bien avant de s'en faire à lui même. Drago commença ses vas et viens lentement, très lentement, pour bien faire sentir à Hermione qu'il pouvait prendre soin de sa partenaire et pas justement que de lui. Au fil des minutes, Drago intensifiait ses coups de reins, faisant ressentir à la jeune femme tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Ses assauts se rapprochaient et Hermione avait de plus en plus d mal à se contrôler, elle embrassa passionnément Drago alors qu'il accélérait un peu plus le mouvement. Hermione posa ses mains sur son dos mais le griffa assez profondément lorsqu'une vague d'immense plaisir la parcourut. Drago savait qu'elle n'était pas loin de l'orgasme, il voulait prendre son pied bien sur, mais son bonheur et son bien être _à elle_ comptait davantage pour lui. Après encore quelques coups de rein, elle se cambra violement, l'orgasme la traversa comme un coup de foudre lorsqu'on est seul eu beau milieu d'un champ.

Drago la sentit se contracter autour de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec l'extase qui se lisait sur son visage, elle était tellement belle à voir. Il donna encore quelques coups de reins et atteignit à son tour l'orgasme. Lorsque la « foudre » fut passée, il s'allongea aux cotés d'Hermione et elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Ils s'endormirent comme ça.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla, la tête sur un torse d'homme imberbe. Elle connaissait se torse. En faisant bien attention a ne pas réveiller Drago, Hermione sortit du lit, prit le premier truc qui était a hauteur de porté et l'enfila. Elle alla dans la cuisine et fit a manger en repensant ce qu'il s'était passer hier soir avec Drago. Ses pensées la menèrent très loin pour ne pas qu'elle entende Drago venir se placer en face d'elle et l'appeler. Il fut donc obliger de poser sa min sur celle d'Hermione. Cette dernière sursauta et quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était que Drago, elle se détendit et lui fit un grand sourire. Ils mangèrent en silence, se dévorant des yeux. Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut fini, elle envoya tout ça dans le lavabo et alla sur les fauteuils au coin de la cheminée pour parler. Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole en première.

**-Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire ? Je veux dire à tout le monde ? Ça s'est fait tellement vite !**

Drago soupira et regarda Hermione. Lui non plus n'en menait pas large.

**-Je ne sais pas, c'est assez délicat a annoncer a Poudlard tu croit pas ?**

Hermione se leva et se mit sur les genoux de Drago, celui-ci referma ses bras forts sur la taille fine d'Hermione et se balança un peu sur son fauteuil.

**-Ouai mais bon, ils seront au courant bien assez tôt non ? **

Encore une fois elle avait raison, si elle voulait avoir la paix avec ses amis, autant qu'elle leur dise tout de suite, comme ça cela sera fait. Drago approuva et elle se leva pour aller s'habiller. Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner en déglutissant difficilement.

**-Dit moi Hermione ? Tu le fais exprès ? **

L'interpellée le regarda bizarrement ? Exprès de quoi ?

**-Exprès de quoi ?**

**-Regarde ta tenue, tu veux qu'on rejoue encore un peu ? **

Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans les prunelles grises de son homologue et il s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa sauvagement et la plaqua contre le mur. Hermione émit un gémissement recouvert par les lèvres du blond qui l'embrassaient. Il défit le peignoir noir transparent de la veille et elle baissa son caleçon. Drago souleva Hermione et cette dernière enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du blond. Après quelques caresses il la pénétra. Hermione était au comble du bonheur.

_**Contre un mur !? Pourquoi pas ça pourrait être bien! Allons y pour le mur !**_

Le jeune homme la maintenait par les fesses et a chaque nouveau coup de rein, il la plaquait encore plus contre le mur, ce qui lui arrachait des petits cris de (mini) douleur mélangée au pur extase. Les coups de reins de Drago se rapprochaient et Hermione elle s'approchait du 7eme ciel. Décidément, ce mec était vraiment un dieu du sexe ! En un dernier coup, tous les deux arrivèrent à l'extase ensemble. Eux deux ne savent pas non plus comment ils ont fait pour tenir debout après cet orgasme fulgurant mais ils étaient encore debout lorsqu'ils reprirent complètement leurs esprits. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent un long moment, Drago ne s'était toujours pas retiré d'Hermione. Il la laissa sur le sol et alla dans la salle de bain, pendant qu'Hermione rangeait un peu les fringues qu'ils ont un peu laisser partout entre la chambre verte et argent et la chambre rouge et or. Elle récupéra sa nuisette, son string, son soutien-gorge ainsi que sa robe de chambre, il ne manquait plus que son maillot de bain, qui était precisement dans la salle de bain. Elle attendit son tour et alla dans la salle de bain s'habiller se coiffer, se maquiller et récupérer son bikini blanc. Lorsqu'elle sortit elle vit le jeune homme qui l'attendait. Elle se dirigea vers lui, l'embrassa furtivement et le regarda.

**-Prêt ? **

**-Allons y, de toutes façons ça ne peut pas être pire…**

**-Sympa pour moi…**

**-Tu sais que je ne disais pas ça pour ça !**

**-Je te taquine… !**

Ils étaient déjà devant la grande salle ! Ils se serrèrent la main et s'embrassèrent. Enfin ils entrèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers leurs mains enlacées. Il y eut des murmures et des bruits de fonds se firent entendre mais rien qui ne signalait un massacre immédiat. Le professeur McGonagall vint voir les élèves responsables du brouhaha et vit aussi leurs mains. Elle déglutit et fit un sourire un peu crispé. La vielle chouette retourna a la table des professeurs et parla a voix basse au professeur Dumbledore. Celui ci se leva et McGonagall fit tinter son verre.

-**Mes chers élèves, comme vous avez sûrement pu le remarquer, nous avons tous eu une surprise ce matin en voyant Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Les questions arriveront après pour ma part. Jeunes gens, vous êtes convoqués à l'arrière de la grande salle quand vous aurez terminé votre déjeuner !**

Hermione et Drago acquiescèrent mais ne comprenaient plus rien, n'est ce pas Dumbledore qui voulait que les maisons de Poudlard soient unies ? Alors pourquoi n'était il pas content ?

Ils s'embrassèrent et retournèrent à leurs tables respectives. Harry, Ron et Ginny la regardait avec de grands yeux. Eux aussi avaient vu leurs doigts enlacées les uns avec les autres. C'est vrai que ça a du faire un sacré choc. Les questions que se posaient les élèves étaient essentiellement « Où ? » « Quand ? » et « Comment ? ». Les meilleurs amis des amants posaient aussi ces questions a Hermione elle même mais elle ne voulait pas répondre, leur disant qu'elle leur en dirait plus quand le moment serait venu. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger elle se dirigea vers la porte derrière la table des professeurs et Drago la suivait de près. Dumbledore n'arriva même pas 30secondes après.

-**Alors jeunes gens, expliquez vous ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?**

Il montrait du doigt les mains enlacées des deux personnes et les prit.

**-On en avait envie monsieur, je suis désolée mais c'est comme ça, je ne peut pas revenir en arrière, c'est Drago que j'aime.**

-**Je le sais bien miss, mais dites vous que vos amis seront déçus de ne pas avoir été mis au courant dès le début de votre entreprise.**

**-Nous le savons monsieur, c'est pourquoi nous allons réunir dans notre salle commune et tout leur expliquer, du début a aujourd'hui, cela me semble une bonne idée, Hermione, qu'en penses tu ? **

**-Je suis pour !**

Le directeur leur sourit, les salua et les laissa tous les deux se préparer à rencontrer la foule de personnes qui n'attendaient que des détails croustillants. Finalement ils sortirent et Hermione alla voir Ron, Ginny et Harry pour leur dire de venir le plus vite possible à sa salle commune avec Luna et Drago alla voir Pansy et Blaise et leur demanda la même chose. Ils montèrent et demandèrent à Dobby de préparer du thé, du chocolat chaud et des gâteaux. Il revint trois minutes plus tard avec la marchandise et les meilleurs amis respectifs arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ginny se précipita sur Hermione et commença a crier.

**-Tu ne me l'a même pas dit, je suis censée être ta meilleure amie mais non… Il ne faut pas que tu me dises tout ça ! C'était super important MERDE ! Mais je suis assez contente pour toi, au moins t'es avec un mec bien !**

En effet Ginny avait réussi a apprécier Drago a sa juste valeur quand il sortait avec Hermione. Sortait, alors…? Pourquoi elle lui en veut ?

Harry continua sur la lancée de Ginny mais beaucoup plus calmement.

**-C'est vrai Mione, t'aurais pu nous le dire, on serait venus avec toi andouille !**

**-Vous savez Dray m'a emmener a Vegas et on a remarquer, on a pas pu résister !**

-Bah tu voit on s'en doutait un peu quand même…

C'était Ron qui venait de parler, même s'il était profondément amoureux de Luna, il voyait toujours Hermione comme une petite sœur qu'il faut protéger coûte que coûte, d'où sa crise de « jalousie » de la veille. Ginny prit soudainement la main d'Hermione et l'observa

**-Elle est vraiment belle !**

**-C'est Dray qui l'a choisie !**

**-Combien de carats ?**

**-Oulah, heu je crois qu'elle en fait vingt, une connerie dans ce genre !**

**-Connerie ? Bah je la veux bien ta connerie… Mais ça veut dire que tu t'a…**

Drago prit la parole, il n'avait pas parle depuis le début, il observait Hermione et leurs amis discuter.

**-Oui, elle ne s'appelle plus Granger mais Malefoy a présent ! La nouvelle Lady Malefoy pour être exact…**

FIN !

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Je vais être gentille, la vous voyez mon écran affiche 02h19 du matin, je vais vous la poster tout de suite et après je vais aller dormir parce que rah ! Je suis morte ! Bonne nuit a vous tous, et passer de bonnes vacances si vous y êtes déjà, si vous y entrez aujourd'hui ou si vous entrerez en vacances comme moi la semaine prochaine, dites vous que vous n'avez plus qu'une semaine a tenir… Bouzou !!


End file.
